Akatsuki gets a pet
by XxDeathskyxX
Summary: The Akatsuki are going on a vacation! lots of fun...no stress, blah blah blah..nothings gonna ruin it...but just one dog..can cause great damage ;P
1. Chapter 1

_Akatsuki gets a pet_

"Hmmm," an annoyed Pein said. All around him, there were quite disturbing sounds.

"Its not mud-balls danna!" Deidara yelled to a calm looking red head. "Whatever," the red head (Sasori) replied. "If you really want to pack those _mud-balls, _I don't see why you want to bring them on a vacation." He said.

"I'm bringing them" Deidara said firmly. "And I don't see why you're bringing your _puppets_ danna." Deidara said.

"…" Sasori thought.

"…In case." he finally said.

"Itachi-san, which one should I bring?" Kisame said to a bored Itachi sitting on the bed.

Kisame held up two beach balls. One said, " SHARKS!" with blue patterns around the letters, and the other just had a white color with red and blue stripes running across the surface of the ball.

"Anyone you want." Itachi replied.

He really didn't care about this.

"Aw c'mon Itachi!" Kisame pressed.

"Just choose one!"

"DON'T PUT YOUR FU**ING THINGS IN MY FU**ING BACKPACK EVER AGAIN YOU BAST***!" Hidan yelled.

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Kakuzu yelled back.

"HOW WAS THAT A FU**ING ACCIDENT? HOW COULD THIS.." Hidan held up a jar with blue-ish purple things inside that read on the label, "extra hearts"

Wow I didn't know Kakuzu stored extra hearts o_o

"POSSIBLY GET INTO MY BACKPACK ON ACCIDENT?!?" Hidan finished.

Well lets scroll off them for a while O_O

"Tobi-san wants this too..ooh and this one too! Wait I also want Mr. Ducky to come to the vacation with us… oh well! I'll put him in too! Oh! I was looking for you too Mr. Cow! Let Tobi put you in too! ……" Tobi continuously said to his little toys and belongings as he put them in his bag.

"**I cant believe I'm doing this crap!" **The black side of Zetsu spat.

"Its ok," the white side of Zetsu said sighing. "If we don't help he may never finish." the white side finished.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi suddenly cried out. "Tobi doesn't have any more room in his backpack! Can you help me put my things in your's Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked innocently.

"**No!**"

"Ok"

"…"

"…"

***************************

Yup, that's right people. The Akatsuki is going on a vacation =) Pein's having a hard time putting up with this noise =o. Just so you know, Konan's packing too don't worry. =) Because of this title, " Akatsuki gets a pet." your probably wondering how this is going to come to a pet. Well, you'll see soon enough ;) At least in the next chapter. =P But this is all I'm going to do for now. =o sorry its so little.

Well, REVIEW! =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akatsuki gets a pet**_

**Ok the Akatsuki is outside of their base right now, because now, they're finished packing! And ready for some….adventure! :] hope you like the chapter :o**

**_____________________________________________**

"**I..cant…believe…we…made…it." Pein huffed. "It isn't easy to get nine knuckle-heads just ****outside**** the base." he said.**

_**Flash back! =P**_

" Ok," Pein said. "Before we go, does anyone have to use the bathroom? Its going to be a long trip."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Tobi!"

"Me."

"Me."

"**Me.**"

"Me."

"I don't."

" …" a annoyed, Pein said. "Fine," He finally said after staring at all the Akatsuki members. "But make it quick, except you, Sasori, we have to wait out here until they finish." Pein instructed.

"Your probably thinking how glad you are that I'm a puppet." Sasori replied.

_**End of flash back! O-o**_

"So now is everyone ready to get going?" Pein said. "Yes leader-sama" everyone said.

And so they set out.

"Wow! What's that Zetsu-san!" Tobi exclaimed, looking closely at a squirrel on the dirt ground. "That's a squirrel Tobi." the white side of Zetsu said. "**It's a freakin squirrel Tobi now get moving!**" the black side of Zetsu said impatiently.

"Bye bye Mr. Squirrel nice to meet yoouuuuu!" Tobi said waving goodbye at the confused squirrel while the black Zetsu pushed Tobi along so he could "Get moving."

And so, the Akatsuki finally arrived at a boat.

"leader-sama, we're taking a boat, un?" Deidara said, looking up at a large, gray and red boat. "What else Deidara? Those guys from leaf will see us if we go by land." Pein said.

"**Is there going to be some other people I can eat on it?**" the black side of Zetsu said.

"No, I actually stole this boat…" Pein said turning to Zetsu. "So there's going to be only us on the boat…which means I'm driving." Pein finished.

Wow… I didn't know Pein had a boat-license.

"No! Tobi wants to drive!" Tobi said playfully, suddenly leaping onto the boat, and running towards the wheel. " O_o stop him!" Pein yelled. "Hai leader-sama, un!" Deidara said grinning, and jumped onto the boat after Tobi.

_**One minute later =**_**o**

"Tobi don't run off on the boat like that!" Pein scolded to a sad Tobi. There was a piece of paper stuck on Tobi's mask with a downward parentheses on it.

Probably to make him look sad.

"Now," Pein said, turning to the others. "Get on the boat, we have to get there at the latest of 3:00."

At that, everyone got on the boat, and pretty much went exploring, while Pein drove the boat north.

"Where are we even going, Pein-sama?" Konan asked Pein.

"We're actually going on a Safari," Pein replied. "We cant really go anywhere close to civilization, so we have to go somewhere…nature." Pein said.

"Oh."

"Konan, go check what the others are doing, I don't want Kisame jumping off to say hi to his "mom" or something."

"…Ok"

_**Meanwhile**_

"…" Tobi said as he cheerfully looked under a low table on the boat.

"C'mon out doggie! Tobi wont bite!" Tobi said holding his hand out to a small dog under a low table. He couldn't see the features too well though, the dog was in there pretty deep. But still, the dog crept cautiously toward Tobi. "Good doggie!" Tobi said. He reached into his pocket and took out a box that read, "Puppy UFO's."

"I was going to eat these…but I can share it with you, doggie!" Tobi said holding out the doggie treats to the still cautious dog.

The dog crept closer. "Good doggie good doggie!" Tobi said, petting the dog as it ate the treats on his hand.

Now, he was able to see the dog's features.

It was a black dog, with brown on its undersides. Its ears hung downward, and it was actually just a little small. Actually one of your everyday dogs in life.

But, as they say, personality counts too, because once the dog finished eating, it crawled back into it's little table. "Awww." Tobi complained, looking underneath the table again.

Just at that moment, Konan came in. "Tobi, what are you doing?" Konan asked Tobi, who was didn't even look up from under the table. "Trying to make a new friend!" Tobi said cheerfully, still looking under the table. "Huh?" said Konan, curiosity bringing her to look under the table that Tobi was still looking under. "Oh." Konan said getting back up to her feet. "Its just a dog Tobi, leave it alone for awhile if you want it to come out."

"Why?"

"Its scared right now."

"Tobi is mean?!?"

"No Tobi you're a good boy, the dog just doesn't know you yet."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"…ok Konan-sempai."

"Good."

At that, Konan left. Tobi, still thinking that the dog should come out, just stood there, looking at the table from far away.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all I'm going to do for today =o. don't worry the next chapter will be much more interesting ;) and this time, the dogs going to be more active :].

Still…..REVIEW! =)


End file.
